Lamob's School Days
by Shintaro ToumeiAnswer Kisaragi
Summary: Yup. Ten years later and Lambo is attending Namimori-chuu. Everyday one of his onii-sans will pick him up. Craziness will ensue. That's for sure. Sucky summary I know.


Chapter 1: The Rain Shower:

Shintaro: Hey...Yea, I finished this show last summer with my sister and she begged me to make this for her so I finally agreed after she began to blackmail me….But, whatever.

Gokudera: Ha! Blackmailed by a girl who's your twin! Pathetic! Ne, Jyuudaime?

Tsuna: Remember...He's protective of her and will…*cut off by dark aura from behind*

Shintaro: I'll let that one slip for now. Octopus head.

Gokudera: H-hai…*trembles*

Lambo: So I have my very own story? *sparkles*

All: Yup *nods*

Lambo: AWESOME! *sparkles like an adorable italian*

Shintaro: Okay disclaimer time.

Tsuna: Shintaro ToumeiAnswer Kisaragi doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn the rightful owners are Akira Amano-sama.

Shintaro: Okay. I can now continue with a cleared and clean consious.

Everyone: ENJOY THIS FANFIC!

* * *

><p>Lambo and raked a hand through his curly hair as he closed his eyes and began to think of an excuse as to why he was once again late to class.<p>

'_Stupidera was the one who decided to drive me to school and now look at this...'_ The cow thought grumbling under his breath slightly. _'Its just a good thing that Kyoya-nii knows how he is when taking people to school, but now I have to deal with my dumbass teacher-'_

"Nezu-sensai." The boy mumbled the voice as he stood out front the classroom door.

He gently opened the door and was (un)surprised to see that the teacher was already standing there with a wide grin on his face as he looked down at the small boy/cow with a wide smirk on his face as he stared at the student.

"Your late once again, !" The round man chuckled darkly before stopping as he saw the boy still had a blank bored look on his face.

"Your point….?" The teen drawled staring his sensai down.

"Whats your excuse?" The teacher ground out angrily.

"I was late because my brother drove me." He rolled his bright green eyes at the 'dumb male'.

"Whatever. I'll see you after class." The teacher said glaring down at the teen slightly.

The teen shrugged and walked into class and almost immediately the class broke into snickers and whispers as the students began to make more trouble for him.

"_Yare, yare_…" He mumbled looking out the window as he sat as his seat sighing as he sat down lazily.

And class passed by unexpectedly.

"And that is all for now. Go ahead and head to your lunch period." The teacher dismissed them with a wave and a smile as he began ti clear up his desk.

Lambo made his way out when two WAY oversized males appeared in his line of vision.

"Yes?" He asked looking up at them with a raised eyebrow.

'_Dumbasses. Kyoya-nii is going to kill you for crowding.'_

"Hehehe. We saw your little display of rebelion towards the teacher this morning." One of the thugs said. He looked a little brighter than his friend so he was going to call him Dumb.

"Yea, Yea!" The other jumped in sounding like a doof. "We saw you dun gone and disrespect da teacher."

'_Yup. He is definitly dumber….' _Lambo thought sweatdropping at the idiots.

"Okay? So?" The teen said shaking his head incrediously.

"We're your sempai's so we're gonna teach ya a lesson." Dumb said looking quite pleased with himself. "Now follow us."

Lambo shrugged not really caring if these two dug their own graves or not. They messed with him and his familia was going to come for their heads, not his head.

Lambo gave an angry huff of pain through his nose as Dumber slammed his meaty fist into the skinny teens ribcage and Dumb came right around with a fist for the boy.

"Haha. Dumb cow." Dumber said stupidly. "Da cow is gonna get it reallllll good! Hahaha…"

"Quiet dumbass, unless you want Hibari-sama to find us." Dumb said kicking the teen who remained motionless on the ground. "That damn man is the fucking principle of the Goddamned school."

Lambo felt the pain throb in his side some more as the kicking continued.

"N-no! He's like a scary cloud man!"

"I know so shut-" The discussion was cut off by a laugh.

"Hahaha...that's not nice!" They looked over to see a man with a scar on his chin and a bamboo sword resting on his shoulder. "Especially not when it's MY brother your beating up on."

The teens soon felt a wave of pain erupt on them as the man began to repepatedly hit them with the bamboo sword wacking them on the head till they fell to the floor.

"Daijoubu, Lambo?" Yamamoto asked helping the teen up.

"Hai, Take-nii." The teen said as he wobbled a bit but thanks to Yamamoto was able to stay up. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to pick you up for your doctors appoitment."

"Damn it."

"Hahahaha…."

* * *

><p>Shintaro: Short I know. Next chapter longer I promise. Bye-Bii.<p>

**Next Chapter: The Storm Begins.**


End file.
